1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to countermeasures systems used onboard an aircraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer software program for an aircraft/ground based countermeasure system which controls the operation of the waveform controller oscillator (WCO) for the countermeasure system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The AN/ULQ-21s countermeasure set is a programmable EA (electronic attack) set which generates multiple ECM modes of operation and combinations of these modes. Further, the AN/ULQ-21s is digital, computer controlled countermeasure set which is user programmed and which operates generally in the 1 to 18 GHZ with unique capabilities in Ka-Band of 36 GHz.
The AN/ULQ-21s countermeasure set has a waveform controller oscillator (WCO) which functions as the operating system for the AN/ULQ-21s countermeasure set controlling up to three modules of the system simultaneously.
Early version of the AN/ULQ-21s provided for segmented analog control of the countermeasure set. Analog control severely limited the jammer techniques or jammer modes that could be implemented using the AN/ULQ-21s countermeasure set. However, there was a need for a computer program which provided digital control and an interface with the various software controlled components/ modules of the AN/ULQ-21s countermeasure set and will also allow for expansion of the countermeasure set""s when additional modules are developed for the AN/ULQ-21s countermeasure set.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the past including those mentioned above in that it comprises a highly effective and comprehensive computer software program which is the operating system software for waveform controller oscillator (WCO) of the AN/ULQ-21s countermeasure set. The computer software program comprising the present invention allows a pilot on board an aircraft to initiate any one of the fifteen electronic attack modes of operation for the AN/ULQ-21s countermeasure set from a cockpit control console.
When the AN/ULQ-21S countermeasure set is deployed in a laboratory environment a user can reprogram the fifteen electronic countermeasure modes of operation for the AN/ULQ-21s countermeasure set using a keyboard and monitor connected to the waveform controller oscillator. The software also allows a user to test the AN/ULQ-21s countermeasure set after reprogramming the countermeasure set.
The software includes a utility menu which allows the user to configure the countermeasure set parameters to provide for a variety of ECM techniques including noise, and other types of deception by providing false information (range, angle or velocity) to a threat missile, aircraft or other weapons system.
The software also allows for read/write access to the waveform controller oscillator""s memory, the initialization of the waveform controller oscillator""s EEPROM, and the initialization of the fifteen ECM modes of operation for the AN/ULQ-21s countermeasure set.